


pretty like a brand new tattoo

by secretsarenotforfree



Series: sparks at the heart of the world [2]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Can't Quit The Amazing Sex: A Saga, F/M, and u up texts, starring zade, text fic, that's it that's the fic, their phones are full of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsarenotforfree/pseuds/secretsarenotforfree
Summary: ZOE: I hate you.ABSOLUTELY DO NOT SLEEP WITH HIM: ?ZOE: Meet me at your place in 15.ABSOLUTELY DO NOT SLEEP WITH HIM: can’t leave work this time. my car?ZOE: FINE.
Relationships: Zoe Hart/Wade Kinsella
Series: sparks at the heart of the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216139
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	pretty like a brand new tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my angel friend marta who made me cry with the edit she did of my other text fic sniff sniff thanks i'll never be over it. somehow i sat down and wrote this so !! 
> 
> title from 'under my skin' by nate smith

**ZOE:** I’m mad at you

**NEVER EVER NOT AGAIN:** for the usual reasons or other ones? you gotta be way more specific

**ZOE:** In my dream you bet me that if I couldn’t resist sleeping with you, you were going to take the practice from me. Which, rude? First of all. 

**ZOE:** Second of all, who puts that kind of high stakes on the magnetic powers of their dick? If you got kicked really hard in the nuts it’s a non issue.

**NEVER EVER NOT AGAIN:** so what i’m hearing is

**NEVER EVER NOT AGAIN:** you’re mad at me, because dream me was just is just as good at sex as real me

**ZOE:** I didn’t say that.

**NEVER EVER NOT AGAIN:** doc, please. you & i both know u wouldn’t be mad if i hadn’t won

**ZOE:** You don’t know that either.

**NEVER EVER NOT AGAIN:** yeah, i think i do

* * *

**ZOE:** That thing you did with your tongue last night was pretty awesome and your face is dumb but can you come do it again? [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

**ZOE:** I hate you.

**ABSOLUTELY DO NOT SLEEP WITH HIM:**?

**ZOE:** Meet me at your place in 15.

**ABSOLUTELY DO NOT SLEEP WITH HIM:** can’t leave work this time. my car?

**ZOE:** FINE.

* * *

**ZOE:** Is it too much to ask that you not be hot and insufferable at the same time because THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR BE TO ME DISTRACTED AND TURNED ON AND IT’S YOUR FAULT [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

**ZOE:** Stop it.

**DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT:** stop what?

**ZOE:** Don’t play dumber. I can feel your freaking eyes on the back of my head. It’s a town meeting, pretend to pay attention like the rest of us.

**DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT:** now see there you’d be wrong, because i’m actually sleeping. my eyes are closed and everything.

**ZOE:** No, they aren’t. I just checked, redneck Pinnochio.

**DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT:** youuuuu got me. i’m actually thinking about how scandalized everyone here would be if they knew you had your legs wrapped around my head last night. guess you got me.

**ZOE:** STOP IT. 

**ZOE:** THESE ARE NOT THINGS I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT.

**ZOE:** NO MATTER HOW MANY OF THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS YOU ARE HAVING. BECAUSE I DEFINITELY, DO NOT, WANT TO HEAR THEM.

**ZOE:** At ALL.

**ZOE:** You still there?

**DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT:** you clearly don’t want to hear about it, i was just trying to respect ur wishes and all

**DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT:** dash is about to explain the plot of his next play in detail & i’m sure it’ll be super Fun! not boring at all.

**ZOE:** Hypothetically, do these things come in like an alphabetized list, or sort of like, first come first serve.

**DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT:** it’s organized by position

**DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT:** i can see you turning red from here, doc. not very subtle

**ZOE:** Shut up.

**ZOE:** Andkeeptalking.

* * *

**YOU HAVE A PHD SERIOUSLY DON’T:** u up?

**ZOE:** come over

* * *

**DOC:** Just because I haven’t seen you wear a shirt at home in a week doesn’t mean I’m going to cave and sleep with you.

**WADE:** i’m not the one texting u about how much i’m not gonna fall for your charms

**DOC:** Well, I’m also not parading around in front of my very see through windows without a singular stitch.

**WADE:** try it and see what happens

* * *

**WADE:** holy shit [ _unsent_ ]

**WADE:** you try that again and i’m gonna have an even bigger problem than the raging one i have now [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

**ZOE:** I was thinking, and I have a question about strip halo.

**WADESTER:** i am all ears

**ZOE:** Would the same rules apply in Opernaked?

**WADESTER:** zoe, what

**ZOE:** Opernaked! Operation but it’s not organs it’s articles of clothing. And I’ve got this killer sexy doctor outfit you’re gonna love it.

**WADESTER:** i don’t know a single other person who would say organs and sexy in the same text. not one, doc

**WADESTER:** i am, however, interested. VERY. ur tile is getting dropped off later, u can come see it and i can see u. 2 birds with 1 stone and whatnot

**ZOE:** Never say whatnot again, and I’ll see you there.

* * *

**WADE:** i got u into bed ten minutes ago, i’m not even back at mine yet. go to sleep

**DOC:** Nsllo . No! Beef. Wehave it.

**WADE:** beef?

**DOC:** yegs!! beef. like the breelndscow.

**WADE:** what are we prizefighters?

**DOC:** Youslep. Her!! 

**WADE:** doc, you’re not making much sense. do u need me to come back?

**DOC:** donyou like it?

**WADE:** like what?

**DOC:** s;leeping with me. copulatin. bumping uglies.

**WADE:** ok, no one is bumping any uglies. there are no uglies here. and i’m calling you.

* * *

“ _...Zoe, I know you’re there.”_

_“Zoeeee cant come to the phone right now. Cuz she’s dead just like Taylor Swift.”_

_“I’m going to ignore that. And I’m going to tell you, that if I didn’t like it, why would I still be sleepin’ with you?”_

_“I’m wayyy too drunk and sleepy to figure out logisophy. I mean, logic. Philosoph. Socrates. Aristo-”_

_“Doc, please. Only you would start naming dead white guys when you’re this gone. Just shut up for a second. You’re the opposite, of bad. In the um, bedroom.”_

_“Wade, if you call me a B MINUS again I’m - I don’t know WHAT because the floor is till spinnin, but -”_

_“Wait, shit, it’s late okay, I’m not. Used to this. Just...yes. Zoe. I doubt you’ll remember this in the morning, thank God, but yes. I like, having sex with you.”_

* * *

“ _Doc? You still awake?"_

* * *

_“You officially sound asleep. Which is good, because you were pounding back drinks tonight like it was your one mission in life. I don't get how you still don't know this, but. Y_ o _u’re crazy. If you ever think that I don’t want you.”_

* * *

**WADESTER:** wait when did the breelands get a cow?

* * *

**BIG DICK MCWADE:** humor me, doc. you know you want to

**ZOE:** When the hell did you change your name in my phone?

**BIG DICK MCWADE:** you sleep like the dead after a plate of cookies, it seems. stop trying to change the subject

**ZOE:** I have never once in my life - my LIFE, Wade - gone commando. At work! Who do I look like Marilyn Monroe with an X Rated public humiliation death wish?

**BIG DICK MCWADE:** c’mon doc, where’s ur sense of adventure?

**BIG DICK MCWADE:** i promise i’ll make it worth ur while

**ZOE:** Elaborate.

  
  


* * *

**WADE:** whats fabric softener

**DOC:** It softens fabric. It’s usually in a blue plastic container. I don’t know, I’m not a chemist. Why?

**WADE:** the thing you said yesterday

**WADE:** which brand [ _attachment 1.0, attachment 2.0_ ]

**DOC:** Just because I said your sheets were scratchy once doesn’t mean that you have to probably, inevitably explode Lavon’s washer with bubbles.

**DOC:** Get the second one, though.

**WADE:** ok

**DOC:** Thannnkkkk you.

**DOC:** When you get back you can wash my clothes too. They’ll already be off.

* * *

**DOC:** I’ll be by the Rammer Jammer for lunch! Then we can talk about the Eagle Rangers and why ninety percent of kids are probably demon possessed.

**WADE:** idk if i can. busy 2day.

* * *

**ZOE:** Another double tonight?

* * *

**WADESTER:** yeah sorry

**ZOE:** It’s okay! 

**ZOE:** Don’t work too hard, your body isn’t used to it lol.

* * *

**WADE:** You, me, dinner. I promise to pay for copious amounts of alcohol and you can tell me all about your shoes. You in? [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

**ZOE:** Is everything okay? It’s like you flipped a switch or something. [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

**WADE:** Let’s go out! I think you’re neat. [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

**ZOE:** This thing is a lot less fun when I don’t know where we are, so. Clear it up for me? Be a friend? With or without the benefit? Which we, you know, used to have? [ _unsent_ ] 

* * *

**WADE:** If you ask me if I’m doing all this because I’m fucking tired of not being able to call you mine, then yeah. Maybe you’re right. But you’ll never know unless you give me a shot, right? [ _unsent_ ]

* * *

  
**ZOE:** WHAT THE FUCK [ _unsent_ ]


End file.
